


VID: Metal Heart

by Lila Futuransky (futuransky)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/pseuds/Lila%20Futuransky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flawed model. You're not worth a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Metal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Metal Heart, Cat Power  
> Video: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
> Edited by Lila Futuransky

YouTube:  


Vimeo (password: eight):  


[Metal Heart](http://vimeo.com/47373944) from [Lila Futuransky](http://vimeo.com/user1440428) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

[Download file here](http://www.queergeektheory.org/vids/LilaFuturansky_MetalHeart_divx.avi.zip) (62MB divx avi, zipped)

[](http://futuransky.dreamwidth.org/211273.html>Announcement%20post%20on%20Dreamwidth</a></myroot>)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> Losing the star without a sky  
> Losing the reasons why  
> You're losing the calling that you've been faking  
> And i'm not kidding
> 
> It's damned if you don't and it's damned if you do  
> Be true 'cause they'll lock you up in a sad sad zoo  
> Oh hidy hidy hidy what cha tryin to prove  
> By hidy hidy hiding you're not worth a thing
> 
> I once was lost but now I'm found   
> Was blind but now I see you  
> How selfish of you to believe in the meaning of all the bad dreaming
> 
> Metal heart you're not hiding  
> Metal heart you're not worth a thing
> 
> Metal heart you're not hiding  
> Metal heart you're not worth a thing


End file.
